Nur ein Sommerspiel
by Isi Fenice
Summary: Tragisch? Melodramatisch? Legolas' Liebe zu einer Sterblichen scheitert an unnötigen Vorbehalten


NUR EIN SOMMERSPIEL  
  
Disclaimer: Ich behaupte nicht, die Wahrheit über Mittelerde und über die Elben gepachtet zu haben. Man möge mir also verzeihen, wenn hier Sachverhalte geschildert werden, die Tolkien's "reiner Lehre" widersprechen könnten...  
  
***  
  
In den Westen gehen! Sie hätte es wissen müssen, nach allem, was er ihr erzählt hatte. Trotzdem traf sie die Eröffnung wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er würde mit seiner Sippe in den Westen gehen, und ihr Glück, ihre gemeinsamen Tage wären endgültig vorbei, nach nur einem Sommer. Wie naiv musste sie gewesen sein, zu glauben, es könne ewig so weitergehen.  
  
Ewig - wie zynisch! Gehörte sie zu seinesgleichen, dann hätte es in der Tat ewig so weitergehen können. Aber das tat sie nicht, und es würde ihr auch nie möglich sein, zu seinesgleichen zu gehören. Auf der anderen Seite war sie nicht so vermessen, zu glauben, ihre Liebe könne ihm mehr bedeuten als seine Unsterblichkeit. Nein, es gab einfach keine Zukunft für sie, und tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie das wohl auch schon die ganze Zeit über gewusst.  
  
Er sah, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten, und strich ihr vorsichtig über das Haar.  
  
"Nein!" Ihre Stimme zitterte vor unterdrücktem Schluchzen.  
  
"Lass mich ausreden!" flüsterte er. "Du sollst wissen, dass wir zusammenbleiben werden!" "Was?" Verständnislos sah sie zu ihm auf. "Ja, meine Sippe geht in den Westen. Aber ich werde nicht mitgehen. Ich habe meinem Vater gesagt, dass ich mit dir leben und sterben will."  
  
Sie sagte nichts und starrte ihn an, als hätte sie ihn nicht richtig verstanden. "Und was hat er dazu gesagt?" flüsterte sie schließlich. "Er war dagegen. Aber mein Entschluss steht fest. Wir werden zusammen leben. Nicht hier, hier geht es nicht. Deine Sippe wird ohne Frage gegen uns sein. Wir werden fortgehen, irgendwohin, wo wir neu anfangen können. Vielleicht ins Auenland?"  
  
Langsam verwandelte die Verwunderung auf ihrem Gesicht sich in Entsetzen und eine Weile sah sie ihn einfach nur an, während sie sich über die Bedeutung dieser Worte klar zu werden versuchte. War es nicht das, was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte? Irgendwo mit ihm zu leben, wo sich weder seine noch ihre Familie in die Beziehung einmischen konnte? Wo es auf den Unterschied zwischen ihnen nicht mehr ankam? Ein normales Leben zu führen, in einem kleinen Ort, in einem hübschen Haus, Varid und Legolas Grünblatt, bitte treten Sie ein, Gäste sind bei uns immer willkommen, Kinder, es gibt Abendessen...  
  
Und auf einmal sollte dieser Wunsch, den sie sich selbst einzugestehen nie getraut hatte, Wirklichkeit werden?  
  
Legolas sah sie an. Er hatte nicht lange gezögert, als die Düsterwaldelben ihre Aufbruchspläne geschmiedet hatten. Für ihn stand es fest, dass er in Mittelerde bleiben wollte, zusammen mit Varid. Sie zurückzulassen kam nicht in Frage. Zwischen ihnen war mehr als gewöhnliche Liebe, es musste Seelenverwandtschaft sein. Sie mussten zusammenbleiben. Warum also sah sie jetzt so aus, als würde sie jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen?  
  
Es schien, als kämpfte sie mit sich, bevor sie endlich zu sprechen begann: "Ins Auenland willst du mit mir? Wie stellst du dir das vor? Hier geht es nicht, sagst du, und du hast recht. Aber glaubst du wirklich, im Auenland würde es besser gehen? Es geht vielleicht eine Zeitlang, ein Jahr oder zwei, aber dann wäre es vorbei. Das Problem ist nicht meine Sippe und nicht deine! Das Problem sind du und ich! Du siehst den Unterschied genauso gut wie ich, und keiner von uns beiden wird an ihm etwas ändern können!" Sie holte tief Luft. "Weißt du, dass dieser Sommer mit dir der schönste in meinem ganzen Leben war? Weißt du, was für ein Glück es für mich war, dich lieben zu dürfen und von dir geliebt zu werden? Wir haben beide gewusst, dass es für uns keine Zukunft gibt, aber war es nicht schön, heimlich davon zu träumen? Warum musstest du die Illusion zerstören, in dem du jetzt von etwas sprichst, was niemals Wirklichkeit werden kann? Du musst mich vergessen, und das wirst du auch. Und selbst wenn nicht, ich könnte niemals den Gedanken ertragen, dass ich eine Kette für dich bin, die du dein Leben lang herumschleppst. Du musst frei sein!"  
  
Legolas seufzte. "Ich bin frei," sagte er. "Ist es nicht meine Freiheit, mich für ein sterbliches Leben mit dir zu entscheiden? Und wie kannst du von einer Kette sprechen, wenn ich mich freiwillig binden will? Jemand, den ich kannte, sagte einmal: "Ich möchte lieber ein einziges Leben mit dir verbringen, als alle Zeitalter der Welt allein zu durchleben". Und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass es mir mit dir genauso geht. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen bleiben und wünsche mir nichts lieber, als mit dir ein einfaches und gewöhnliches Leben zu führen."  
  
In Varids Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen. Es schmerzte sie, ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch von ihm ausgesprochen zu hören und zu wissen, dass er dennoch keine Erfüllung finden würde. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Merkst du nicht, dass du dir selbst etwas vormachst? Einfache und gewöhnliche Menschen können vielleicht so leben und dabei glücklich sein, aber nicht du. Sich ein sterbliches Leben vorzustellen, ist eine Sache. Es wirklich zu führen, eine andere. All das, was dir in deinem Leben dann fehlt, soll die Liebe ausgleichen? Nein, damit wirst du sie überfordern und schließlich töten. Und dann bemerkst du plötzlich, wer ich wirklich bin und besinnst dich deiner Herkunft. Dein Volk verlässt diese Gestade, du sagst es selbst. Willst du wirklich der einzige deiner Sippe sein, der zurückbleibt? Wenn du dich erst entschieden hast, gibt es keinen Weg zurück mehr. Ich glaube, alles was du vorhast, wird nur Unheil nach sich ziehen, Enttäuschung und Elend verursachen. Du hast schon gesagt, dass auch dein Vater dagegen ist, und soweit ich weiß hat sich noch nichts zum Glück gewendet, das von Anfang an unter keinem guten Stern stand."  
  
"Nein," widersprach Legolas, auf einmal merkwürdig trotzig. "Das ist nicht der Grund, warum du so redest. Aber ich werde es dir sagen. Ich hatte genug mit Menschen zu tun, um sie zu verstehen, und ich glaube, ich habe dich durchschaut. Ihr Menschen seid hochmütig, und auch wenn es auf dich vielleicht weniger zutrifft als auf andere, so kannst du diese Eigenschaft doch nicht ganz von dir weisen. Und in deinem falschen Stolz willst du nicht, dass es so aussieht, dass du selbst auch schon an so etwas wie eine Varid Grünblatt gedacht hast. Das kratzt an deiner Ehre, nicht wahr? "  
  
"Nein!" Sie biß sich auf die Lippen.  
  
"Ehre hin oder her, spring über deinen Schatten! Glaubst du mir nicht, dass ich mir meine Entscheidung gut überlegt habe?"  
  
Varid antwortete nicht, sondern sah zu Boden.  
  
"Also bleibst du dabei, aus uns soll nichts werden?"  
  
"Es kann nicht!"  
  
"Also war alles nur eine Affäre?"  
  
"Es muss!"  
  
Das unterdrückte Weinen ließ sich nun nicht länger zurückhalten. Sie drehte sich um und rannte fort, ohne sich zu verabschieden, und ohne zurückzublicken. Als sie vor Schluchzen kaum noch Luft bekam, ließ sie sich ins Gras fallen, und in diesem Augenblick wurde ihr klar, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte.  
  
Als sie zurückkam, war er fort. 


End file.
